Hotchners Prefer Blondes
by kdzl
Summary: A wedding announcement from Sean and a visit from a someone special helps Hotch realize exactly who he prefers. Possible spoilers through Normal. JJ/Hotch. Co-written with SSBAILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN/Thanks for the awesome support that we've gotten through our collaborations. SSBAILEY is an awesome writer, and writing with her has been a blast. Hope you enjoy this!_**

PART ONE

They stood there in semi-silence, watching as Derek bounced JJ's small son. JJ looked up at him closely, noticing the small smirk that graced his lips.

"You're smiling." She said, stating the obvious.

"Gas." He replied, intoning the joke that had been previously made. "We miss you around here." He added, careful to keep his voice impersonal and professional. He had lost the right to be personal with her a long time ago. Suddenly, he couldn't bear the pressure anymore, standing so near to JJ while the son that she had with another man was drawing the attention of the entire team, watching while the family that he wished he had been brave enough to start with her, stood happily in the room. The only thing that was missing was her boyfriend, fiance, he corrected himself after remembering the Southern man's brief announcement months before.

"I've got work to do, I want to finish up my report tonight, so I had better go. It was good seeing you JJ." He excused himself, not realizing that he had left his phone on the Conference Room table.

Making quick work of the files in his office, he left while the group was still in the 'BAU Room' as Reid had now dubbed it. Riding home in silence, he thought of the woman that had surprised the team today. He and JJ had always had a special connection, one that hadn't been explored at all while he had been married. Following his divorce, she had been there for him and he wondered if something more could happen. But then came the day when he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. When he found out that not only was JJ seeing someone else, but she was pregnant with his baby.

Laughing sarcastically at his own luck, he reached the cold and empty home that he had once shared with Hailey. It had been in his family for years, Sean had actually lived here while he attended high school, and it had been one of the few things that Hailey conceeded in the divorce. He sat, silently in his front room, fingering the wedding announcement that he had gotten the day before flying to Southern California.

"I guess really do Hotchners prefer blondes." He said softly to himself as he looked at the picture of his younger brother and an attractive blonde woman to his side.

Hotch startled when he heard a light knock on his door, he rarely got visitors since Hailey left. When he opened his front door, he was surprised to see JJ standing on his porch, trying to juggle her squirming baby and his cell phone.

"Hey, you left this in the conference room, I thought you might want it." She said unsurely, switching her weight from foot to foot. "You will need it to be able to find us new serial killers to catch." She said with a light laugh.

"Someone needs to, it isn't like Jordan is doing your job." He teased, something he only really did with JJ.

"She's trying her best. Most people can't live up to my memory." JJ teased back, then adding, "Wow, I sound like Garcia." She was slightly surprised with her little joke, it was almost actually funny. While JJ was many things, a comedian was never one of them.

"You may want to see a doctor, one Garcia is plenty for the BAU." Hotch laughed, "Oh, do you want to come in?" He asked, noticing that it was a little cold outside and he was not ready for her to go.

"No, I really should put Henry to bed." She said regretably.

"And Will is probably waiting for you." Hotch conceded, although mentioning the man brought a pit to his stomach.

"Nah, he's gone. He's a great dad to Henry, but he's doing that from his own apartment across town." JJ said, instantly wondering why she would tell her boss this information when she hadn't even told her own mother yet.

"Any particular reason?" Hotch asked, promising himself that if Will cheated on her that he would hunt the DCPD's newest Detective down.

"After Henry was born, I just realized that while he was a great boyfriend, he's just better for someone else. I just couldn't live a lie, and I wasn't really in love with him. I was so ready for a long term relationship after everything that we see at work, that I was willing to have it with whoever was in my life at the time." JJ told him quietly, she felt guilty for leading Will on like that, but she couldn't do it anymore.

"I thought you were engaged..." Hotch said confused, but relieved. He felt his spirits rising more and more every second she was with him.

"We were talking about getting married, but that really isn't in the plans anymore. We're just working on co-parenting Henry so we get equal time with him. Well, I really should get this little guy home, he's getting a little fussy and tired." She told him as she turned to walk away. "Bye Hotch. See you soon." She called behind her.

"Bye JJ." Hotch replied softly, his mind already spinning at her admission. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN/The warning is the same--beware of Cookies :) Thanks for all of the reviews and to those who have alerted--we love feedback, so any reviews you give are super helpful!_**

* * *

PART 2

Sleep came fitfully for Aaron Hotchner, his mind still full of the surprising words that had been said earlier.

_"I wasn't really in love with him"_ Her beautiful voice seemed to reverberate in his mind. She wasn't in love with Will, never had been. Could it possibly be that he still had a chance with her? Did she want there to be something between them? Did he?

He rolled over in the darkness, trying to get the image of her on his doorstep out of his mind. He knew it wouldn't do any good to hope, since hope often led to disappointment. But something inside of him would not squelch his growing excitement. His biggest road block had been that JJ was in a happy relationship, with that out of the way all he had to deal with was the fact that he did not know if she cared for him the way he did for her. This brought new insecurities, because any potential relationship he could ever have with JJ would have to begin with her liking him back.

"Ugh! Get a grip!" He groaned to himself, smashing the pillow over his face. There would be more cases to solve tomorrow, and he needed sleep now...And he wouldn't get any if he kept on profiling the situation that had happened hours ago. Glancing briefly at the clock on the nightstand he noticed it was not almost one in the morning--if he lasted two more hours like this he might as well just get up and make the coffee, and pray Jordan didn't bring them a case.

* * *

JJ had always been able to sleep anywhere at anytime and in any place. Caffeine barely even did anything to her when she was really tired, like she was now---so why was she still sitting at her kitchen table drinking hot chocolate and thinking about her visit to Hotch's house earlier?

Sure, his face had been perfectly adorable when he opened the door, surprised to see her on his front porch. The little dimple in his cheek that anyone rarely saw, had show itself when he'd laughed about the BAU only needing one Penelope Garcia. He'd seemed so carefree and relaxed as he teased her while they stood there talking that she almost wondered if he had started dating someone without her knowledge--that thought bringing a slight pit to her stomach. There hadn't been any other cars in his drive way though, so why did she feel like there was something she was missing about why he was suddenly so happy?

Was it possible that the entire unit had changed in the two months she'd been gone on maternity leave?

No. No matter how much she wanted to believe that Aaron Hotchner had changed and had magically become aware of her attraction to him, she had learned better. If she had learned anything in the last two years, it was that men never changed.

Or did they?

* * *

By the time his alarm went off at it's usual time-5:30am-Aaron Hotchner had already gone for his morning run, showered, dressed for the day, and had a total of three large cups of coffee.

It wasn't until he was about to leave his home to be at the office ridiculously early when he saw the diaper bag in his entry way. _JJ must have put that down, and forgotten about it._He thought with a slight smile, strangely excited at the prospect of seeing JJ twice in as many days. Resolving that 6:00 was too early to wake his blonde friend, he decided that it would be just as easy for him to leave work a little early to drop off her things on the way home--especially considering that she lived almost exactly between his house and Quantico.

The entire day at work seemed to drag on in a way that he hadn't thought possible. No longer were the files offering him solace and a way to bury himself from the realization of how empty his life had become. No, now they seemed to mock him, the sheer magnitude of the pile on his desk a road block from the exciting plans of this evening.

* * *

David Rossi enjoyed coming back to work at the BAU. He had enjoyed retirement immensely, and the solitude it provided. But, now in his aging years, he was able to interact with people--able to profile them the way that he had become famous for. He had noticed the way that Prentiss seemed to laugh more every time Derek Morgan was around. He noticed how Derek Morgan seemed to flaunt his skills at the brunette, more than any of the other bimbos he supposedly dated. He _definitely_had noticed how much angry and short tempered his stoic friend had become once the cute blonde went on maternity leave.

But, for all of his profiling, nothing prepared him for the shock of watching Aaron Hotchner leave the office twenty minutes early with JJ's diaper bag firmly in his hand. Early on he had noticed how the man stayed at the office far later than anyone else and likely arrived at ridiculously early hours in the morning. He had to, Dave had returned to the BAU offices late at night--on more than one occasion--when he couldn't sleep to find the always stoic Aaron Hotchner still hard at work. But something was changing, and David Rossi was going to find out exactly what it was--even if he had to enlist the help of Penelope Garcia.

* * *

JJ's day had turned out to be anything, but relaxed. Henry had been screaming all day with colic, so much so that JJ almost thought something else might be wrong with him. After a quick trip to the pediatrician the doctor had decided to put Henry on a different type of formula, leaving JJ to have to take her screaming child into the bank where she was almost certain the manager had almost asked her to leave for making so much noise.

When she returned back to her apartment an hour later and finally got Henry situated, she finally noticed that her diaper bag was missing--and with it, Henry's favorite pacifier. The only pacifier he liked was missing and the thought of the only thing that seemed to calm Henry down these days was missing made her shudder--no way was this little guy going to sleep without his green pacifier, no way.

Finally after hours of trying to rock him, rub his tiny back, sing to him, and even driving him around the block twice in hopes to soothe him, Henry finally feel asleep from pure exhaustion just after two in the afternoon--and JJ wasn't far behind after placing him in his crib. So when someone knocked loudly on her front door just after 5pm she was horrified. Of course the sound had woken Henry. "Just a second!" she called and she went to pick up the screaming baby again. Carrying him with her to answer the door--if this was that crazy salesman again she as going to have a very nice chat with his boss about him.

"Hotch! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to find her boss waiting on her door step.

"You left Henry's bag at my house last night, thought you might need it." He offered, showing her the bag in his hand.

"Oh thank God! I've been looking for that diaper bag all day! Henry's favorite pacifier is in it, and he won't go to sleep without it." she gushed as she let him in her front door. "Come in! You can just sit down anywhere. Thank you so much for bringing it by--I couldn't remember where I'd left it!" JJ scrambled for the bag, handing her son over to Hotch immediately as she knelt down and practically tore the bag apart, looking for the important item.

Snuggling tightly into Hotch's shoulder, Henry quickly began to quiet, causing JJ to look up at them in surprise. "Wow! I didn't even know he could _do_ that." She observed, shocked at Henry's sudden lack of screaming. "I guess he must like you." She said as she found the green pacifier in the bottom of the bag, and placed it firmly in her sons mouth.

"Well, why don't you stay and I can make you dinner? Repayment for saving my sanity." JJ joked.

"I can do one better, let me take you out to dinner." Hotch suggested, feeling his heart soar slightly at the possibility. "Give you a chance to get out of the house."

"I can't say that's a bad idea." JJ laughed, "let me get Henry's coat."

* * *

Hotch was trying to fight the smile that was dancing on his lips. While this was the most excited he had been in months, he didn't want JJ to know it...at least not yet. He beat JJ to her car, buckling Henry in his seat and opening the driver's side door for her--taking his car would have been inconvenient and driving JJ's car would have been presumptuous.

"Okay where too?" JJ asked as he climbed in the passenger side and pushed the seat back a little, "Oh sorry! Nobody ever sits over there except Garcia." she apologized when he had to let the seat almost all the way back. Apparently he was taller than she thought.

"It's fine JJ." He dismissed politely, "It's up to you on where we go, I'm not the one with a two month old at home." Though I'm not sure I would mind it.

"Are you sure? I mean I haven't been out to eat other than a drive thru in a long time" she admitted sheepishly, "I don't want to pick somewhere that you'll hate."

"Like that's possible" he thought, and then realized she was waiting for him to answer, "Anywhere is fine with me, I promise."

Thinking for a second, a light bulb went off in her head. Starting the car she grinned, "When was the last time you went to Old Town Alexandria?"

"I can't remember the last time. Why?"

"Because I just thought of the perfect place to go. I hope you like seafood." she added as she pulled out of her driveway.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, most of which was spent looking for a parking space, the three of them were seated around a small table in what was possibly JJ's favorite seafood restaurant. The Fish Market had everything from shrimp to crab legs, all pulled right of the the Potomac which the restaurant over looked.

"So what do you think?" JJ asked as she settled Henry's car seat in one of the chairs at their table.

"It's great." Hotch said, trying to contain his excitement over the occasion. "Really, it sounds great."

"You know that you should appreciate the situation you are in, not many guys are lucky enough to have my company over dinner, let alone that you don't only get me, but you get to spend the night with Henry too." JJ teased, taking a sip of water.

"My not appreciating tonight will not be a problem." Hotch said with a gleam in his eye, meaning what he said entirely. He was about to say something else, but was rudely interrupted by his loud cell phone ringing obnoxiously. He was about to let it just go to voice mail, but JJ smiled.

"Answer it. I understand the constant cell phone ringing, it might be a case." JJ told him, tilting her head to the side.

Hotch flipped open his phone and put it to his ear. "Hotchner."

"Hey Aaron. I don't really care but my fiancee's mom is going crazy that you haven't RSVP'd yet. I keep telling her that you'll come, but she is convinced that you are going to back out at the last minute. So, officially RSVP tally, one guest or two? Unless you back out and don't come to your only brother's wedding because you have a case, then in which, dude, you suck." Sean teased.

"Well, I guess just one." Hotch told his brother, "Its a good thing Mom is not around to see me attend your wedding without a date, just think of how she would react." He saw JJ look at him a little funny. "What?"

"If you don't want to go alone, I could go with you. Save you from public humiliation." She told him, trying not to seem too forward.

"JJ, really it's okay." Hotch responded, covering the phone so Sean wouldn't hear her in the background.

"Hotch, only losers attend weddings alone." She said in complete seriousness. He just nodded his head in response.

"Actually Sean, lets make that two." Hotch said, getting back on the phone. He couldn't help but smile at his sudden turn of luck.

"Great. Oh and don't forget about the pre-wedding party on Friday night. Amy and I have decided to make it a 1920s theme. We didn't really want to have one, but again--her parents." Sean added and Hotch could hear him scribbling something down in the background, "But hey listen I've gotta go. I'm taking Amy to dinner so we can hang out before things get all crazy this weekend."

"I understand. Good night Sean." Hotch answered politely as he hung up.

"So...tell me about this wedding that I'm going to this weekend?" JJ as the waitress brought their drinks to the table. "What is Sean's girlfriend like?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." he added sheepishly, "The only thing I know about her is her name--Amy Montenegro."

"The same Montenegro's that own Duvall's restaurant in New York?" JJ asked, surprised that the younger Hotcher was engaged to someone with a society background.

"Maybe. He works there now, has for the past eight months." Hotch answered as he took a sip of the iced tea in front of him, "The wedding is on Martha's Vineyard. It's this weekend."

"Henry is supposed to go to Will's this weekend." JJ informed him, "Just don't let me get on your nerves if I start calling to check on him all the time. It's my first full weekend away from him."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I'll keep you plenty busy." He retorted and immediately cringed at how suggestive his comment sounded.

"I'm sure you will." She said, as though she hadn't noticed how suggestive _either _of their comments had sounded.

Hotch sat back happily, this experience may not be nearly as uncomfortable as he had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN/SSBAILEY is an awesome writer to work with, it's been a blast! We hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

PART 3

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hotch asked as he picked up JJ from her apartment. He had been incredibly excited for the days since her insistence to accompany him. He was excited, but he also didn't want her to feel like she had to join him out of sympathy. The last thing he wanted was a pity date with the girl of his dreams.

"Absolutely, give me one more second." JJ said as she grabbed her purse and ran to the back of her apartment. "Will just barely came to pick up Henry, so I am still running around like crazy, sorry." She called from her bedroom.

"Its alright, take your time." Hotch assured her. He took a look around her apartment. It was a little cluttered, but was over all nice. Her walls were light, a sign of optimism and a decorating technique to make the apartment seem bigger. Her furniture was comfortable and stylish, but not modern or expensive, showing that she valued comfort over appearance. Almost the complete opposite of Hailey who had always been about appearances, always fearful of how they would look to people who visited their home if something was out of place.

"Alright, I am ready to go." She said, finally appearing in the main room. She dangled her purse from her elbow as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Let me take that." He said, grabbing the bag from her. "If you are being nice enough to be my date you will not be carrying your own suitcase." Hotch gave JJ a winning smile that rivaled Morgan's, and that was saying something.

"I am not exactly volunteering at a soup kitchen. This is pleasure, not service." JJ reminded him, trying to snatch her bag back.

"Even if that were the case, I am still carrying the bag." After all, Hotch was nothing if not gallant.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked when he noticed her white knuckled grip on the arm rest as the plane took off.

"I'll be fine until we start to land" she admitted with a sheepish smile, "I hate flying commercial. Something about it scares me."

"That's understandable" he added sincerely, "If you had told me earlier I could've borrowed the jet."

It took her a second to realize he was joking, "Funny. You really think Strauss would just let us take off in the jet without asking?"

"Maybe." He quipped with a rare smirk.

"Maybe?" she had to smile, "Why don't you ask her about it next time and let me know."

"I'll make sure you're in the room when I ask, it should be an exciting experience." He continued, trying to stop the way his heart soared when she effortlessly allowed for the possibility that they might do something like this together again.

Once the plane leveled out, true to her word, JJ was fine. Two hours into the flight, they began their descent once again accompanied by JJ's white knuckles and controlled breathing. Hotch quickly grabbed her hand for support, then suddenly worried if he had possibly overstepped his bounds. JJ's small smile at him reassured him that his advance had not been unwanted, and had helped a little.

"I thought you were only afraid of the woods." Hotch mused as the pair got off the plane. He had remembered Morgan telling him about JJ's childhood fear, and had found it interesting. But he had to admit that when it came to JJ, he thought everything was interesting.

"I only have flying anxiety." she defended. "And I am not afraid of the woods anymore!"

"Sure, and Reid isn't afraid of the dark." Hotch teased, stating another fact that he had heard from Morgan. He had unfortunantly been to busy dealing with Elle to go to Texas with them.

"Don't compare me to him." JJ laughed, while she loved Reid more than her own life, that was an insult at it's finest.

"Alright, you are more like Morgan and Elevators." Hotch said with fake seriousness as he grabbed her suitcase from the baggage return.

"Hardy-har." JJ said sarcastically before letting her curiousity overcome her. "Are you afraid of anything?"

Hotch just shook his head in response.

"You have to be afraid of something." She said with surely, then began listing the unit chief's possible phobias. "Rats? No you wouldn't be afraid of rats."

"Nope, rats don't bother me." he shrugged as he grabbed his own suitcase from the baggage claim.

"Tight places?" she guessed again.

"I am not claustrophobic."

"People?" JJ asked teasingly.

"Yes JJ, I am an agoraphobic. You should have been a profiler." Hotch teased.

"Well, you never know. You never go with us when Emily, Garcia and I go out for drinks." JJ replied, trying to justify her question. "Unless you're afraid of Garcia. If that's the case then I understand completely."

"Wait, I'm afraid of people because I don't want to crash a girls night? How does that work?" Hotch laughed, he always found it easy to laugh around JJ.

"It just does. Alright?" JJ shot back, then suddenly gaining an epiphany, gasped. "YOUR AFRAID OF SPIDERS!" Seeing his shutter affirmed her conclusion. She continued to look at him with wide eyes. "Do you remember the case in South Dakota? When we were doing the briefing and you saw a black spider, you suddenly decided that we needed to finish the briefing in your office. You also keep a can of Raid in your office. I always thought that it was strange but never really understood why. Now I do, you're afraid of spiders." JJ said with a confident smile.

"I only have spider anxiety." Hotch scoffed, and then grew serious again. "I really am not afraid of spiders, I just think that they are disgusting, little creatures, and find them annoying."

"That sounds like what everyone's thinking when I go in places while Henry's screaming." JJ answered as the two made their way towards the rental car company a few feet away, "The doctor said he thinks he may be lactose intolerant, but he wants to try this new formula before he makes any final decisions."

"Why don't you call and check in on him while I go rent the car?" Hotch offered, knowing she was probably worried about Henry since it was their first weekend apart. "That way you'll know if he's okay before we head over to the ferry."

"Are you sure? I mean I can just call Will later after we get settled or something." she offered politely, even though her hand was already touching her blackberry.

"Positive. I'll even take the suitcases with me."

* * *

"How can I help you sir?" a young high school aged guy asked from behind the counter. "Do you have a car reserved?"

"Yes, I do. Aaron Hotchner."

"Very well, sir." The employee offered as he typed something on the company computer, "We have that you reserved a 2006 Honda Accord until Sunday. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Hotch offered simply, his gaze drifting out of the store to the blonde woman cooing in her phone to her baby.

"First weekend away with out the baby, right?" the young guy asked again as he gave Hotch the rental agreement to sign.

"Something like that." Hotch answered as he quickly read over the contract and signed it. "He was two months old last Wednesday."

"Oh congratulations, sir." The boy beamed and Hotch didn't have the heart to correct him as he took the offered set of keys, "Mark is bringing the car up to the drop off lane now. Enjoy you stay on Martha's Vineyard with your wife, Mr. Hotchner. The car is due back by 8pm on Sunday."

"Thank you..." Hotch started, looking at the guy's name tag, "Paul. Thank you very much."

He quickly joined JJ just outside the store as the care drove up to meet them. "How's Henry?" He asked politely as he placed their luggage in the rental car.

"He's fine. I'm sure he doesn't even realize I'm gone, which I'm not sure how I feel about that." JJ laughed, "But he seemed not to be crying too loudly, so maybe he got over that colic."

"Maybe, or maybe he didn't want you to worry." Hotch said, enjoying the feeling of being on vacation with JJ as he opened the door for her and receiving a grateful smile in return.

This vacation was turning out to be far more enjoyable than he had anticipated.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**_AN/We hope everybody is still enjoying this story, we're having a blast writing it--SSBAILEY has done an outstanding job and used her powers from the force to make this an awesome chapter! Thank you Obi-wan. Thanks to everybody that's reviewed, we totally appreciate it!_**

* * *

PART 4

"So, any idea on what this wedding is going to be like?" JJ asked as they rode on the ferry to Martha's Vineyard.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Hotch admitted, "he asked me to be the best man since I'm the only family he's got left, but I wasn't sure I would even be here because of a last minute case."

JJ nodded understanding. In their line of work it was especially hard to make committments about anything, and disappointing members of her own family had been something she had done a lot of in her time at the bureau. "I understand completely. I had to miss my little brother's graduation from Basic training because of that case we had in Milwaukee, the one you almost missed. Ben's over in Iraq now, his second tour. He volunteered to go back this time, and my parents nearly lost it, but surprisingly I think I understand why he did." JJ answered, the pride she had for her little brother shining through her every word.

"What branch of the service is he in?" Hotch asked, genuinely interested at learning something knew about this amazing woman.

"Air Force. Staff Sergeant Benjamin Jareau. He always had this dream of flying fighter planes when we were kids. Mom and Dad just thought it was from watching too many old war movies." she answered, her face glowing from the light of the setting sun behind them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the ferry captain started over the loud speaker, "We will be docking in the next five minutes. Please wait until we direct you off the ferry before putting your cars in drive. Thank you for taking George's ferry service this afternoon and enjoy your stay on Martha's Vineyard."

"We're here already?" JJ asked, surprised. It felt like they had just boarded the ferry thirty seconds ago--wasn't this supposed to take a half hour?

"Looks that way." Hotch answered, a small party of him feeling a sense of loss that he was about to have to give up his alone time with JJ. Starting the car, he waited in line until he was directed by the shipmate to exit the ferry.

"Oh I hate this part!" JJ grimaced, her fingers tightening on the door handle as the drove off the small ship, and then relaxing once again when they finally exited onto the main road.

"Wow, do you have ferry anxiety too?" Hotch asked, fighting a smile.

"Very funny. Its more like an annoyance." JJ retorted. "So, I guess I should be using this time to be getting to know you better." She said, mentally adding _"Even though I know you better than anyone." _She paused and thought of a question, "What is your favorite sports team?"

"Do you really want to know? I can tell you that it isn't the Redskins." Hotch responded, fighting a laugh.

"And here I thought you had so much promise. What team could you possibly like better than my beloved 'Skins?" JJ asked, feigning surprise.

"Carolina Panthers." Hotch answered solemnly.

"I will try to not hold that against you, but I make no promises." JJ teased. "When you get the paper in the morning, what is the first part you read?"

"The front page." Hotch said, as if it were obvious. "What about you?"

"The weather." JJ couldn't help but to laugh at his confused look. "I have to know if its going to rain, there is nothing worse than forgetting your umbrella and then having it pour on you."

"Maybe I just lived in Seattle for too long, but who needs umbrellas?" Hotch joked, never letting his eyes leave the road.

"I do. Alright, next question. Hmm..." JJ contemplated for a second. "Alright, what was your first impression of me?" JJ asked with a winning smile. "Unless it was bad, then I really don't want to know the truth." She added as an after thought.

"I thought you were very competent at your job." Hotch replied, "_And smart, funny, and beautiful. And that you seemed like a sincere, kind person." _Hotch thought to himself. He had been very taken with JJ from the moment he met her, but he was married, and her boss, so nothing could ever come of it. Pulling up to the hotel was bittersweet for him, while he was glad to be here with her, he'd been having a good time talking to her. "Here we are."

"Geez, Hotch any hotel would have been fine, you didn't have to get us a room at the Ritz Carlton. I can't let you pay for all of this, let me at least pay for one night." JJ offered as they were greeted by a bellboy and a valet.

"The wedding is in the hotel, JJ. Trust me, if my family couldn't pay for it Sean's fiancee's definitely could. Don't worry about the room, I've got everything covered. Just enjoy it." Hotch answered as they got out of the car, the valet and bellboy already putting their luggage on a cart for them.

"There you are, sir. Danny will take your luggage to your room. Would you like me to park your car?" The valet asked politely as the bellboy pushed their luggage into the main lobby.

"Yes, thank you Charlie." Hotch said to the young valet in front of him, handing him the keys. Out of the corner of his eye he could see JJ staring at what she could see of the lobby in awe.

"It's no problem, sir. I hope you and your wife have a nice stay on Martha's Vineyard." Hotch couldn't help but feel compelled to correct the young valet's mistake.

"Oh, she's not my--" But he was cut off by the slender arm around his waist.

"Come on honey, let's get checked in." She winked up at him. She wasn't sure what had prompted this moment of boldness, but she had always secretly enjoyed manipulating people's perceptions.

Hotch smiled as he placed his hand around her upper back. This day just kept getting better.

* * *

"JJ, are you sure that you are ok with this?" Hotch asked as they finished getting dressed for the party that evening. While Hotch had been thoroughly excited at the prospect of sharing a hotel room--let alone a bed--with Jennifer Jareau, he didn't want her to think that he had done it on purpose.

"It's not like we have any other choice." She called from the bathroom. "I mean, it's not your fault they double booked the room, and this suite is nicer than a room with separate beds would have been anyway. I'm just glad they upgraded us--you'll have to come check out the robes they have in the bathroom. Hey, did I leave my..." JJ started as she walked into the large bedroom, but was cut off by the uniformed gorgeous man in front of her.

"What? Is this okay?" Hotch asked, feeling a little self conscious with her staring. He had found his grandfather's old Army dress uniform in the attic one night, and decided it would be the perfect thing to wear to tonight's pre-wedding party.

"Oh..umm yea, it's great. How did you find a uniform with Hotchner on the name tag?" JJ asked quickly, trying to cover up the fact that she never wanted to leave this hotel room tonight. JJ had always thought that Aaron Hotchner looked amazing in his the suits he wore everyday, but seeing him like this--in uniform--was enough to make her weak in the knees. Thankfully, she managed to sit on the bed before she fell in the floor--which would been completely embarrassing.

"It's my grandfather's old uniform. I found it last weekend when I was cleaning out the attic." He answered, buttoning the last button on his jacket--the dress uniform fit him perfectly, setting in stone what people had always told him. He really was exactly like his grandfather in every way. Sliding the hat on he turned to find JJ putting on her heels, "Hat or no hat?"

"Hat" she answered almost too quickly, there was just something about the way he looked tonight that made her feel like a high school girl with a crush on the popular jock. Standing up, she did a quick twirl in her dark purple flapper dress. "So how do I look, Captain Hotchner?"

Now it was his turn to scrutinize her. The purple flapper dress seemed to set off her pale skin and beautiful silk hair causing her radiance to shine. "You look nice." He managed to say, cursing himself his stupidity, though she seemed to understand the sincerity of the compliment.

"Well, we'd hate for you to be late." JJ finally admitted as they stared at each other softly. "Besides I can't wait to get all the good stories from Sean about Young Aaron Hotchner. There has to be an embarrassing story in there somewhere."

* * *

"The last one of these I went to, I was still married to Hailey. This is going to feel weird." Hotch whispered to JJ as the pair entered the grand ballroom.

"I think the last time I went to a theme party, I was eight, and it was a Rainbow Bright party." JJ mused, she was going to say something else, but was interrupted by an older woman.

"Aaron! How lovely it is to see you dear!" The very eccentric woman said as she patted his cheek, "Oh and who is this lovely darling?"

"Aunt Myrtle, this is a Jennifer Jareau--she's a friend from work. JJ this is Myrtle Peterson, she's an old friend of the family." Hotch introduced politely, but in reality Aunt Myrtle was the last person he wanted to see.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am" JJ said, smiling as she shook the older woman's hand. "That's a very lovely dress you're wearing."

"Thank you, Jennifer dear. Or is it JJ?" Aunt Myrtle questioned as she straightened her metallic gold shawl.

"JJ is fine ma'am." JJ answered, she really did hate being called Jennifer. It made her feel like she was five years old again.

"Well then JJ, don't call me ma'am. Everyone calls me Myrtle or Aunt Myrtle." the woman corrected, sipping her martini, "Now you must let me introduce you to the girls! They will love you, I promise!"

Hotch chuckled softly as JJ was dragged away by the eccentric woman. _She has no idea what she's in for._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Across the room twenty minutes later, Hotch was nearly laughing straight out at JJ's extraction attempts. At first, she began to slowly back away from the group of older ladies who were obviously asking her embarrassing questions. Her attempts were in vain as the women simply stepped closer to her each time, almost following her the length of the room. JJ's next attempt was to pretend that she saw someone she knew, only again to be shot down each time as the women simply invited the said person to come into the conversation--each time the other person wisely declined. Now, JJ's eyes were focused on his, pleading him to come and rescue her. It had been this way for the last five minutes, he mouthing to her that she had gotten herself into this. She, unable to respond, would simply shake her head and plead more vigorously.

Finally deciding that she had experienced enough torture to last a life time, Hotch braved the potentially fatal situation and went in for the rescue. "Oh, JJ, I need you to come and meet someone." He said, politely interrupting. "Can I steal my date back for a moment?" He asked the older women chivalrously.

"Only if you bring her back, Aaron. We aren't done with her yet." Aunt Myrtle responded, the entire group errupting in laughter.

"I don't know, we may have _plans_ for later." JJ said conspiratorially solidifying her permanant extraction.

"Why didn't you tell me I was walking into the lions den?" She whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"You didn't ask." He responded.

"She told everyone that I was your wife, which wasn't the worst part. Then they grilled me for years on how you were in bed." She laughed, suddenly embarrassed at her revelation.

Hotch was saved from replying by a loud clap on his shoulder. "Glad you could make it Aaron." Sean said excitedly, "Hey, isn't that Grandpa's uniform? It looks great!"

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself. Sean, this is JJ." Hotch introduced politely.

"I see you've met crazy 'Aunt Myrtle'--I'm so glad we're not actually related." Sean whispered, making JJ laugh loudly. "She was mom's bridge partner from way back when."

"So that's what she meant when she kept asking me if I knew how to play cards. Good thing I said I don't." JJ surmised, "So Sean, what kind of embarrassing stories can you tell me about your brother?"

"Where should I start?" Sean asked conspiratorially as he took JJ by the arm, leading her to their table, "Aaron has quite the colored past."

"Oh I want to know any stories you want to tell me, trust me." JJ said, smiling playfully at Hotch who was sitting down beside her. "I'll even take stories that aren't embarrassing."

"Trust me, I've got plenty of embarassing ones--we'll start with those and it should get us through next year!"

"Alright, I am ready for it." JJ smiled, revelling in Hotch's discomfort.

"Are you sure you don't want to call and check in on Henry?" Hotch attempted to distract her from her mission, knowing full well that Sean would only share the _most_ embarrassing and inappropriate stories.

JJ paused for a moment, debating her options. She hadn't spoken to Henry in about two hours, so she _desperately_ wanted to hear his little cooing and sometimes screaming. But, the desire to find Hotch's secrets won out--Henry was only just over two months old. Not much changed in two hours.

"When Aaron was in seventh grade," Sean began as Aaron moaned, "he had this crush on Ashley Stevenson. Well Ashley was pretty into The Beatles because that's what her older sister who had just started college listened to, so Aaron decides to wear this Beatles t-shirt we found at a thrift store and serenade her with the song "P.S. I love you" in the quad one morning before school. Poor girl never knew what hit her."

"No!" JJ cried as she doubled over with laughter, "Tell me you didn't!"

"Oh yes he did! And what's even better, was someone had one of those real old school cameras and took a picture, it's just too bad no one had video cameras yet or we could have watched it tonight. You would have loved it, his friends teased him about it for the rest of the school year."

"Where is this picture?" JJ asked conspiratorially, shooting Hotch a playful glance.

"Well, Aaron here has always tried to get his hands on it, but before mom died she made me _promise _that I would never give it to him and only give it to his posterity." Sean whispered back.

"Ooo! Tell me more!" JJ said excitedly, happy to get this rare glance at the seasoned profiler.

"Well, there was the time he..." Sean started, but was cut off as a pretty brunette woman approached his brother and asked him to dance, which he kindly accepted. Once they were out on the dance floor, he went to start the story again, but noticed his new friend wasn't paying attention. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's just I really need to call and check on Henry. Will you excuse me?" JJ asked politely as she stood up from the table, her eyes looking everywhere but the dance floor. This was definitely not how tonight was supposed to go, and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the thought of him dancing with a brunette woman who looked like a supermodel.

"Of course." Sean smiled knowingly as she nodded and headed out of the ballroom. He wasn't blind to the real reason she wanted to leave, and he also didn't miss the fact that his brother seemed to suddenly tense up on the dance floor--something was going on between Aaron and JJ and Sean Hotchner was bound and determined to find out what it was.

* * *

As the last few notes of the song ended, Hotch excused himself and headed out of the party in search of his date--finding her in the hotel's main bar drinking what looked to be scotch. Slipping his hat off, he slowly moved over to sit down next to her, "What are you doing out here?"

Not moving from her position, she stared up at the many liquor bottles on display behind the bar, "Needed to get some air and check on Henry."

"You couldn't have done that before Sean started sharing my most embarrassing moments with you?" He teased, ordering his own drink from the bar.

"It wouldn't have been nearly as fun." JJ retorted, finally looking at him.

"JJ, thanks for coming with me." Hotch said, ending the slight lull in the conversation.

"It's not a problem, it's kind of nice to get away." JJ admitted softly. "I'm surprised I don't have a million phone calls from detectives--serial killers must have taken a holiday." She mused quietly, smiling a little at his relaxed manner. It was nice to see him be free from stress once in a while.

"Must have. Listen, JJ..." He started, stopping to take a sip of his drink, "do you want to go for a walk outside or something?"

"Sure, I'd like that." She answered smiling, moving to stand at the same time he did, making her realize that if she were only a few inches taller she her lips would be touching his.

Staring into her blue eyes, he did the only think of--kiss her--and it was far better than had ever imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**_AN/Ok, it's a shortie, but I think you'll like it. _**

* * *

PART 5

After a moment, JJ and Hotch broke apart. "Erm..." JJ mumbled, looking for something...anything to say that could make this situation make sense. She had wanted him to kiss her for ages, but had always bet that it would never happen. Now, she didn't know what to think.

"I...uh...Sorry?" Hotch said insecurely, he had imagined kissing JJ before, and it had definately surpassed his expectations. But he wanted nothing less than to make JJ feel awkward around him.

"Please don't apologize." JJ responded with a smile, pulling Hotch in for another quick kiss.

Hotch could feel his heart beat accelerate. "So, about that air?" Hotch said awkwardly, gesturing towards the door.

"Actually..." she started, a small smirk on her face, "I have a better idea."

He said nothing, his brain had completely shut down at her implications.

JJ chuckled at his dazed expression, standing up on her tip toes she barely reached his ear. "What do you say we go back to the room, Captain? Something about men in uniform just does something to me." she whispered, her fingers toying with the buttons on his jacket.

"JJ-" he started, an arm possessively moving to encircle her tiny waist, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked, eyes locking with hers as she pulled back a little.

"Positive."

"Good." he answered, stealing another kiss from her before pulling her towards the elevator and back to their room.

* * *

Two hours later, they both lay sweaty and panting on their shared bed. JJ was momentarily speechless at how sex with Hotch was 100 percent better than it ever was with Will. Why was that--because someone somewhere knew that she and Will were just not meant for each other?

"Hey, you still with me over there?" Hotch asked, his breathing almost back to normal as he pulled the sheet over both their bodies.

"What?" JJ asked, moving to snuggle up to his side, "Sorry, I'm still trying to come back down from that. Not to inflate your ego or anything, but I think that may be the best sex I have ever had."

A soft chuckle reached her ears as she started to dose a little. "I don't have much to compare it to, I've only been with two other people, but I agree--that was definitely the best sex I have ever had."

"Really?" she asked quietly, her fingers moving to trace imaginary lines over his chest.

"Really." he reassured her. "I had no idea it could be like that--honestly."

"Me either." she admitted, "I'm glad I came with you this weekend, Aaron."

"I'm glad you decided to come too, JJ." he smiled, his hand running through her damp hair.

"Not to dampen the mood or anything, but what are we doing here?" JJ asked, her mood suddenly serious.

"I thought that was fairly obvious, sweetheart." Hotch smirk, but continued at the look she gave him, "What do you want this to mean?"

"I have a two month old son at home, I can't afford anything less than a serious relationship right now--and it's okay if you're not ready for that. We can just have a good time this weekend and go back home like nothing happened." She said, her tone almost sad as her hand stilled on his chest.

"What if I don't want to pretend like nothing happened? What if I want to try this with you?"

"Then we see where this goes, but you have to know that Henry and I are a packaged deal--it's all or nothing with us." JJ answered, hoping that he wouldn't change his mind but somehow knowing that he wouldn't.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he reassured her, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

The next morning came far two quickly, with required attendance at wedding activities, both Hotch and JJ longed for quiet time for themselves, to continue the intimate relationship that seemed to spring up so suddenly.

JJ smiled as she watched Hotch and Sean posing for the photographer. She loved seeing this side of Hotch, the relaxed and happy side, the side she hoped she would get to see more of.

The breeze was blowing just enough that, in her dress JJ felt like she was in one of those old movies as the ends fluttered around her feet--the pale pink halter dress making her feel like someone who had just walked out of a magazine.

Hotch smiled as he watched the pink blowing dress and the woman who wore it. She had been the subject of many late night visions, and he couldn't believe that she actually wanted him to be with her. She was too good, too innocent, to lovely to want someone so jaded and cynical about the world. The job connected them. She was far too good for the atrocities they saw on a daily basis, yet he could remain strong as she broke down. In the rarest occasions--when he broke down--she was there for him as well. As he looked at his brother, finishing the required photos, he saw the other attractive blonde woman look up at his brother in adoration.

_Hmm, maybe Hotchner's really do prefer blondes_. He mused, walking over to JJ and putting his arm around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN/ This is the end of the story, other than an epilogue that you can be expecting :) It has been such a blast to write with SSBAILEY she's incredibly awesome. If you've really liked this story, be sure to PM her and tell her what an excellent job she's done. It's been a blast writing with her, we have a lot of fun._**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hotch casually placed his arm around the chair where JJ sat as they waited for the wedding ceremony to start. He was having a hard time surpressing the feeling of contentment that he was filled with. He had fantasized about going away for a weekend with JJ for months, but had never expected for it to actually happen.

"Its beautiful." JJ whispered as she leaned into Hotch. As he caught a whiff of her golden hair, the scent of raspberry paralyzed him. Around JJ, he always seemed to be intoxicated by something that she did. "I love lilies--even when I was little." she admitted, noticing the whole wedding was centered around the flower.

"That's good to know." He whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead as the wedding party started down the aisle.

* * *

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here this beautiful Saturday afternoon to join Sean Robert Hotchner and Amy Elizabeth Montenegro in Holy Matrimony." Father Michaels began, "If there is anyone here who disputes this honorable union let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one spoke, the priest continued, "Sean, please repeat after me. I, Sean, take you Amy to be my wife."

"I, Sean, take you Amy to be my wife..." Sean started, smiling at his bride.

"To have and to hold from this day forward..." Father Michaels started again.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The priest finished, looking to Sean to do so as well.

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Sean mimicked, sliding a small gold band onto Amy's finger.

Hotch couldn't help but imagine himself standing in the front of a large group like this facing JJ. He could picture JJ in the cliched white gown, repeating the sacred vows as Amy did the same thing, though he imagined that JJ would look far more beautiful in the white gown with her hair pulled up into soft curls.

He pulled her slightly closer to himself, trying to communicate the mix of emotions he was feeling.

She looked up to him questioningly, only answered by a simple whisper that he allowed to escape his lips. "I love you, JJ."

She smiled happily, "I know, I love you too."

"I want to do this with you someday." He added, hoping that with his forwardness he wouldn't scare her away--he just couldn't lie to her in such a vulnerable moment.

Her eyes seemed to gloss over as she looked at him. Her voice, full of emotion, simply added "Someday." They turned back to watch the remainder of the wedding, still unbelievably close as she rested in the crook of his arm.

* * *

"The wedding was beautiful Sean" JJ said, smiling as she danced with him while Amy danced with Hotch. "Really."

"Thank you, JJ. So I see you and Aaron worked everything out?" Sean asked, hoping that his brother had finally had something go well for him after everything with Hailey.

"Well, let's just say you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."

"Good, it's time that Aaron gets what he deserves--a beautiful _normal_ woman that loves him too." Sean clarified smiling.

"I'm not sure I'll ever _deserve_ someone like Aaron." JJ said softly.

"Girl, you are far better than he deserves, he just deserves to be loved, and from what I can tell, you do too." He said as the song finished.

"Thanks." JJ said blushing slightly.

Just then, Hotch and Amy walked up. "So, can I have my _wife_ back?" Sean asked teasingly.

"After the way he dances, I'm afraid I married the wrong Hotchner." Amy laughed as she took Sean's arm.

* * *

Many hours later found JJ and Hotch finally reaching their hotel room again, both exhausted from the days events. Slipping out of her shoes, JJ sighed heavily as she plopped down in one of the many chairs in the room, "Don't get me wrong, I had a lot of fun today, but I don't think I was this tired after giving birth!" She admitted.

"I don't think I've been this tired since Jack was born." Hotch laughed, remembering staying up with Hailey for almost 36 hours.

"Henry! I haven't called Henry in an entire day!" JJ's eyes widened in horror. "What if something happened to him?"

"Well, call right now and I'm sure he's ok." Hotch smiled.

Will picked up on the second ring with a sleep filled, "Hello?"

"Will! How's Henry?" JJ asked frantically, just like a new mother. "Is the new formula working or is his tummy still upset? What about....?"

"JJ! It's one in the morning! Henry's fine, he's asleep right now!" Will yelled in the phone, effectively cutting off her tirade, "The formula is working, he seems to like it and he really hasn't been upset all day."

"Oh yay!"

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Will asked, his voice still husky from sleep.

"I guess...but did he do anything cute today? Did he have a bowel movement? Because if he hasn't pooped--" JJ worried into the phone, but was cut off by Will once more.

"Jayje, _he's sleeping!_ I know what to do, give me a break, call me in the morning!" Will cried as he ended the call leaving JJ to stare at the phone incredulously.

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked, coming out of the bathroom in a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, I just miss my little guy." JJ sighed, "But we get to see him tomorrow, so that's a plus."

"JJ can we talk about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" JJ asked mindlessly.

"I just. I wanted to thank you for coming." He started, causing her to smile.

"I thought we already had this conversation." She teased, trying to lighten the mood so he could continue.

Hotch laughed lightly, "We did. I just. I wanted to say..." He wasn't sure why the words seemed to turn to lead in his mouth. "I just wondering if you and Henry wanted to stay the night with me tomorrow night when we get back."

"You know Henry still doesn't sleep through the night, right? He'll probably wake us up around three, and then again just after six." JJ explained, even though she really wanted to say yes. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than ok." Hotch replied, slightly too quickly.

"Then I'd really like that." JJ said, surprising herself. "We'd both really like that."


	7. Epilogue

**_AN/The epilogue is here! We have been totally awed by the awesome response for this and all of our other stories. Thanks to everybody that has reviewed/alerted this and any of our other stories. Y'all Rock. SSBAILEY has been a super fun author to write with--she's awesome!_**

* * *

Epilogue

"Henry James LaMontagne." The kindergarten teacher read his name as Henry walked across the stage to accept his 'Diploma' and his medallion made of fruit loops.

JJ stood in the back, holding her newborn son as the second row errupted in applause. The team had come in regular fashion to support her son, Hotch, Jack and Will rounded out the crowd.

"Look Benson, that's your big brother up there." JJ whispered to the small baby in her arms, propping him up a little so he could see. When the baby seemed happier to sleep than watch, she moved her arms back down to sway with him a little, "Okay, lazy bones you can sleep--Just be glad Daddy's taping this, we'll watch it later."

The small ceremony ended quickly after that, Henry being the second to last child to walk across the small stage. "Mommy!!" Henry yelled, nearly going head first off the stage in his attempt to get to her, only to be caught by Morgan.

"Hold on there buddy." Derek chuckled, "She's not going anywhere."

"Henry..." Hotch and Will said at the same time. Both smiled awkwardly at each other after realizing what they had done. While the two men had remained cordial since Hotch and JJ got married, it didn't erase the odd occurrences that happened when they were in the same room. Hotch had taken his responsibilities as stepfather very seriously, so there was some strange feelings when they both tried to discipline Henry.

Morgan put Henry on his feet, who ran to JJ. "Benson, I graduated!" Henry said happily, showing his little diploma to the young baby.

"Yes you did." JJ laughed, ruffling his hair slightly. "Now go say hi to your daddy and invite him to our house for your graduation party, then we'll head home." She instructed as he obeyed immediately.

* * *

"It's too bad Will couldn't come." Emily said as she picked up a bowl of fruit from the kitchen to take outside to the party.

"Yeah, he was going to, but then he got called into work." JJ said, grabbing a bag of chips and some dip.

"Well we sure know what that's like." The women laughed as they set up the remaining food items on the table in the back yard.

"Hey JJ!" Jack yelled as he ran over to her from the grill where Hotch stood cooking the burgers, "Dad said to ask if you wanted to do hotdogs too?"

"Oh I forgot! Can you get them out of the fridge for me so I can take the baby inside and feed him?" JJ asked, she was still trying to move Benson from breast feeding to bottle feeding--there was no way he could still be breast feeding when she went back to work.

"Sure!" Jack answered, heading off towards the house.

"Oh and I got that green ketchup you wanted!" JJ called after him, and laughed when she saw him whisper a "yes!". Making her way over to where Garcia sat holding her slightly fussy baby, JJ held out her arms when Garcia seemed reluctant to hand him over, "I'll give him back as soon as he's finished, Pen--I promise."

"I want a blood oath. Last time you said that Reid swooped in and snatched the baby." Garcia whined.

"In America, we outlaw monopolies. I was just capitalizing Benson's time." Reid defended. Both JJ and Garcia laughed and rolled their eyes at the young genius.

"And in the online community that I belong to, we outlaw stupidity, but that doesn't mean it transfers over to family parties." Garcia teased sarcastically.

* * *

Thirty minutes later when JJ had yet to reappear from the house, Hotch decided to check on her. Making his way up the staircase, he heard his wife's quiet singing coming out of the nursery.

"_Stars shinin' bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you", Bird singin' in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me..."_

Leaning against they doorway to the train themed nursery, the sight in front of him made his heart swell. "I was wondering what happened to you guys."

"Sorry, I guess he was a little hungrier than I thought." JJ mused quietly, her free hand softly skimming Benson's head as he continued breast feeding. "No wonder he was fussy."

"He's a hungry boy." Hotch smiled at the sight of his wife and youngest son.

"Just like his daddy." JJ laughed.

"Like his daddy? Sorry, but I think that's all you." He laughed.

"Hey! It's not my fault I can never decide on just one thing to order when we go out!" JJ defended, "It's just so hard to decide when you know everything tastes good."

"Sure, honey." Hotch chuckled, "The others are already eating outside, I couldn't hold them off any longer."

"Well, as soon as this little guy is done, I'll be right out." JJ smiled, "Assuming that he ever stops eating."

"I'll save you a burger." Hotch promised her, "and probably a hotdog."

"You know me too well." She laughed, caressing her young son's cheek.

Hotch walked down the stairs, reflecting on how his life had changed over the course of four years. It was far better than he had ever imagined.

* * *

**_AN/We hope you enjoyed this little story, sadly, as one of the reviewers stated--all good things must come to an end. :)_**


End file.
